


[Script offer][Blowjob][Glory hole][Married couple] Port-o-hole [Future]

by Anarchistlatina



Category: AO3 Tags, GWA Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Blow Jobs, F/M, Future, Glory Hole, Married Couple, Near Future, Other, Stranger Sex, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchistlatina/pseuds/Anarchistlatina
Summary: Premise: in the not so distant future a new device has been released. A portable glory hole. A husband brings one home to surprise his wife.Listener is the wife and the narrator is the husband.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	[Script offer][Blowjob][Glory hole][Married couple] Port-o-hole [Future]

Premise: in the not so distant future a new device has been released. A portable glory hole. A husband brings one home to surprise his wife.

Listener is the wife and the narrator is the husband. 

Husband comes home and he is beyond excited. He has just bought the coveted Port-a-hole. A portable glory hole.

Oh my GOD HUN!!! They were sold out everywhere but I didn't give up!!! I finally found one! The Port-o-hole!!! The portable glory hole!!!

beat

Yes! Yes! Stop what you're doing right now and come here. I want to open it together.

beat

While I was waiting in line to purchase it I was watching unboxing videos on my phone. 

(((unboxing)))

Holy shit...it's a lot smaller than it looked in the videos and commercials. Isn't this exciting? 

beat

Did you want to try it this weekend? Just to mentally prepare?

beat

Whoa...are you sure...?

beat

Tonight? ARE YOU SURE?

beat

I know this has been a fantasy of yours for a long, long time. And I also know that you didn't feel comfortable enough going to an actual glory hole. I never want to pressure you into anything...

beat

You are all types of slutty right now, huh?

beat

Fuck dinner you want to do this right now?

beat

Look at you wiggling your ass on the couch...(((laughs)))

beat

Take off your panties right now.

beat 

Stand up and kiss me. I want to kiss that cock hungry mouth.

beat

(((maybe a SFX of something powering on)))

Oh shit...you're lucky it's fully charged...

beat

Let's get these pillows down here...Kneel down...

beat

No...let's leave your clothes on...I just wanted your panties off...I want to see how wet you get from sucking off a stranger...

beat

Okay...it looks like this thing connects to any cock-haver who happens to be online at the same time. Just a random pick. (((chuckles)))

beat

(((beep sounds...pressing buttons)))

There's no turning back now...

beat

Your mouth is watering...

beat

Oh hun...look at that yummy...well..don't want to keep them waiting...

beat

(((his wife starts to suck the stranger's cock. She is very sloppy and excited.)))

Oh fuck hun... you look right at home..a stranger's dick in your mouth...your dream come true...I am so proud of you...i don't think they are going to last very long...

beat

Let me just get my phone out...I want to record this ....so our first time is always ready to be watched again.

beat

I am just going to lift this skirt and see how wet you are...

beat

Oh my love...you are soaked...all from sucking a dick...

(((the stranger climaxes)))

Haha..I told you they wouldn't last long...let's get you another one...

(((buttons being pressed...)))

Look at this one! i don't think you can deep throat that one...you might need my help...let me just push your head down

(((gagging and coughing...please feel free to switch up lines below or instead of having the husband jerk himself off, he could fuck her from behind...)))

Don't be rude to the stranger...keep going...keep drooling...fuck hun I need to jerk off while I watch...

beat

You are a gorgeous cock slut. Your mouth was made for this...designed to serve dick day in and day out...fuck this feels good. I love seeing you so happy.

beat

We are going to keep going until your jaw can't take it anymore...

beat

I love you so much. Oh...your eyes are so watery..(((chuckles)))

beat

More...take more...and more...they're going to cum...hear them moaning...you're the best cock sucker...I am such a lucky husband...I can't hold it anymore and from the sounds of it they can't either. You are such a nasty wife...Cum slut..

beat

(((the stranger climaxes and so does the husband)))

Oh come give me a hug. Kiss me. Oh good. You swallowed it all..how many more you think we can get you to service?

beat

Oh fuck..you sure? Well there's only one way to find out...

Hello!! If you do fill this script, please let me know through here or Twitter @ angrylatinafrvr 

Thank you!!


End file.
